The boy who wasn't know
by JemmaStyles
Summary: Nick fait partit de la milice désormais, donc il veut apprendre à connaître les autres. La discutions s'oriente vers les femmes, vers des sujets plus tabous mais Troy n'y participe pas et curieux comme il est, Nick veut comprendre ce qui cloche. Il ne va pas être au bout de ses surprises.


Hey ! Ayant vu la saison 3 de FTWD il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'ai commencé à avoir une étrange obsession pour le ship Troy/Nick, parce qu'avouons le, ils ont une alchimie de dingue ces deux là ! Donc j'ai fais un petit os à ma sauce, qui reprend un passage de le série, l'os se situe à la fin de l'épisode 7, lorsqu'Ofelia empoisonne tous le monde. Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review à la fin si ça vous à plus ou si vous avez des critiques à faire, je suis preneuse de tous et ça fait toujours plaisir, merci

* * *

Personne n'était vraiment détendu en ce moment. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement avec les indiens, la plupart des gens étaient sur les nerds. La possible trêve qui aurait pu être mise en place avait été sévèrement compromise avec la mission que Madison avait mit en place pour récupérer Alicia, les morts que Troy avait fait était l'une des plus grande raison pour laquelle Walker devait probablement être à deux doigts de les attaquer mais contre toute attente, après que Jake ait amené de l'eau et Ofelia de nouveau aux indiens, cette dernière était revenue au Ranch en expliquant que personne ne l'a croyait là bas et qu'elle était considéré comme une traître. Donc ils l'avaient recueillit, Madison se portant garante pour la jeune femme parce qu'elle avait confiance en elle et qu'elle ne se voyait pas la laissé dehors alors que c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Le fait qu'il y ait une femme du groupe de Walker entre leurs murs ne laisser personne indifférant et Troy n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous en danger à cause d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas totalement clean. Quelque chose clochait avec elle et il préférait rester sur ses gardes plutôt que de se laisser aller. La soirée était déjà pas mal avancée de leur côté, beaucoup avait déjà mangé et était partit se reposer alors que le peu de membre de la milice qui leur rester étaient encore debout. Parmi les personnes réveiller, la plupart étaient occupés à surveiller les grilles et à tirer à vue et avec la mission qu'il avait fait la nuit d'avant, Troy avait la possibilité de se reposer, alors pour l'instant il était simplement encore assit avec quelques personnes à discuter à table, oui il était fatigué mais il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant qu'il y aurait cette foutue indienne sur ces terres.

"Tu devrais aller dormir Troy, personne ne sait lorsqu'ils vont attaquer et tous le monde doit être en forme lorsque ça va arriver." S'exprima Nick alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son verre d'eau en le fixant de son regard perçant.

Troy n'aimait pas vraiment la façon que ce gamin avait de le fixer mais pourtant ça le faisait toujours sourire d'une étrange façon et lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourtant il n'aimait pas ce gars, il était là seulement parce qu'il allait de paire avec Madison et qu'elle même ne serait pas venu sans son fils, donc une partie de lui voulait que Nick disparaisse, autant qu'il souhaitait qu'il reste au Ranch en réalité. Et Troy ne savait pas d'où venait ces sentiments et ces désirs là.

"Toi aussi Nick, tu n'es pas de surveillance donc tu peux aller te reposer aussi." Ce dernier tourna le regard vers Cooper qui venait de s'exprimer avant d'haussait les épaules en souriant légèrement.

"Nah, je préfère rester encore un peu, apprendre à vous connaître tous." Dit-il en lançant un bref coup d'oeil vers Troy.

Peu importe, Troy se fichait un peu qu'il soit là, il avait voulut intégrer la milice et vraiment, il n'y avait aucun problème à ça, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose et puis apprendre à connaitre les autres membres n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée. On protège mieux les personnes qu'on connait. Ou l'inverse. On tue plus facilement les personnes qu'on connait le mieux, surtout si ils viennent à vous trahir. C'était totalement à Mike qu'il pensait lorsqu'il se disait ça, il regrettait profondément de l'avoir tué, lui et Gretchen mais en même temps, si ils n'étaient pas partit, ça ne serait jamais arriver, ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux même. Troy était distrait et finalement, il n'écoutait pas la conversation qu'ils avaient, il était totalement ailleurs, perdu dans ses propres songes, ses propres souvenirs pour un temps indéterminé lorsqu'un éclat de rire le fit revenir à la réalité alors qu'il regardait ses soldats avoir des sourires et rire par moment. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre le thème de cette discussion mais Blake l'éclaira bien rapidement alors qu'il pointait son doigt vers Cooper avec un regard indigné.

"Elle n'était pas idiote, juste un peu perdu dans sa tête !" Cooper ria de plus belle en l'entendant alors qu'il secouait la tête négativement.

"Kelly était plus que perdu mec, elle t'a cuisiné un gâteau avec du sel dedans, elle a confondu le sucre et le sel. Et ça c'est que le dessus de l'iceberg, elle en a fait d'autre. Tu veux que je les cites ?" Le plus baraqué de ses hommes croisa les bras avec un regard et un sourire amusé alors que Blake détournait le regard, se sentant vaincu.

"Peut-être que t'as raison mais le sexe était formidable avec elle au moins. On peut en dire autant avec ta chrétienne qui attend le mariage qu'elle n'aura jamais ?" Demande t-il alors que Cooper haussait les épaules.

"Le sexe n'est pas la priorité dans un couple." Dit-il totalement sûr de lui alors que Nick et Blake faisaient un sourire en coin à l'exacte même moment, comme ci ils n'étaient pas du tout d'accord.

Troy gardait étonnement le silence et espérait de tout son être que personne n'allait cherché à avoir son avis parce qu'il deviendrait irritable très vite. Personne n'avait besoin de le questionner sur sa vie sexuel et certainement pas eux. Pourtant Nick vu clairement la façon que Troy avait de ne pas croiser leurs regards. Le jeune homme prenait clairement son pied à le voir mal à l'aise de cette façon. Quelque chose clochait dans la façon qu'il avait d'esquivé la conversation, ce n'était pas juste de l'ennuie, si au début il était effectivement totalement ailleurs, maintenant qu'il suivait la conversation, il n'était pas l'homme le plus confiant qu'il ait vu, on aurait même dit qu'il était irrité. Le sexe était donc tabou pour Troy Otto ?

"Et toi Troy, que penses-tu du sexe dans un couple, primordiale ou pas ?" Nick savait parfaitement qu'il allait l'énervé et le gêné et c'était exactement pour ça qu'il le faisait, il aimait la façon qu'il avait de tourné au quart de tour, bien que c'était très dangereux par moment.

"Et toi Nick ?" Demande t-il en le regardant méchamment, ce sale petit con savait qu'il l'emmenait dans une pente dangereuse et pourtant il se faisait un plaisir de le faire.

"Je pense que ça l'est, et même sans être en couple c'est important d'en avoir. Pouvoir de temps en temps serrait un corps contre soi, entendre ses soupirs de plaisir, se détendre, ça fait toujours du bien. Tu n'es pas d'accord Troy ?" Tout en parlant il n'avait pas un instant lâcher son regard, se léchant doucement les lèvres par la suite alors qu'il voyait l'homme en face de lui fronçait les sourcils. Est-ce que Nick était en train de l'allumer là ? Parce que Troy n'était pas de ce bord là, il n'était d'aucun bord, personne ne l'intéressait.

Cooper sembla réfléchir un instant alors que Blake attendait la réponse de Troy qui ne venait tout simplement pas, parce que ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé dire sans pour autant qu'il ne perde toute crédibilité. Il ne pouvait pas répondre parce que Troy n'en savait strictement rien ! Le sexe n'était pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait, l'amour non plus, il n'avait pas l'envie ni le temps pour ça, surtout lorsqu'il était au camp militaire, et avant le camp militaire il était au Ranch et la seule compagnie qu'il avait été celle de Mike et ils n'étaient .. pas comme ça. Donc non, Troy ne connaissait pas tout ça, ce n'était pas grave, ça ne l'empêcher pas de dormir la nuit, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à enlacer la nuit pour être heureux, tuer des mexicains et faire ses expériences avaient jusqu'ici étaient plus que suffisant.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu avec une femme auparavant. Du moins depuis que ma famille s'est installé ici." Blake tourna la tête vers Troy puisqu'il était assit près de lui, le regard qu'il eut en retour le fit frissonnait, il aurait peut-être dû se taire.

"J'ai eu plein d'aventure. Tu n'étais juste pas là pour voir." C'était un mensonge mais qu'était-il censé dire au juste, les trois abrutis le regardaient avec des grands yeux, ne le croyant pas du tout, bordel. Le silence était maintenu, comme attendant qu'il en dise un peu plus, qu'il explique à quel moment au juste il aurait pu avoir une aventure sans que personne ne le voit, surtout cet idiot de Clark qui avait l'air de le fixer, d'un air totalement amusé parce qu'il avait comprit, oh que oui il avait comprit. "J'ai pas le temps pour ça d'accord ? Et puis l'opportunité ne s'est jamais présenté auparavant." Dit-il en détournant le regard alors que Cooper et Blake ouvraient la bouche sous le choc.

"Sérieusement ? Jamais ? Même avant tout ça ? Jamais une fois ?" Cooper se pencha sur le table pour éviter de parler trop fort, il respectait trop son leader pour que tout le monde apprenne ça, il perdrait sans aucun doute toute crédibilité, surtout auprès des hommes les plus vieux et macho.

Troy croisa les bras, refusant de regarder les autres hommes parce qu'il se sentait totalement mit à part désormais. Juste pour une chose aussi stupide que le sexe, il n'en voulait pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas comme ci il n'avait jamais non plus ressentait d'envie ou quoi que ce soit, il n'était pas non plus dans l'incapacité de quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste passé toute sa vie au ranch, déscolarisé très vite et ensuite il avait finit dans l'avant poste à la frontière, ce n'était pas comme ci les petites mexicaines du genre de Lucianna pouvait lui donner envie, l'idée de savoir combien de temps elles mettaient à se transformer était bien plus excitant que le reste et que ce n'était même pas excitant dans ce sens là. Blake ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de simplement regarder Troy avec un regard surpris, il se doutait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme avec qui que ce soit mais maintenant qu'il l'entendait de vive voix, il avait un peu de mal à y croire, Cooper se sentait presque triste pour lui, de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais goûté à ce plaisir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il sortait actuellement avec une chrétienne qui ne voulait rien faire qu'il n'avait jamais eut de relation auparavant et dieu seul savait que ça lui manquait mais il était respectueux et il patientait pour l'instant. Mais il avait déjà eut des relations avant. Nick aussi en avait eut et il était assez amusé de savoir que Troy était vierge en fait. Jamais personne n'était passé dans son lit, c'était intéressant à savoir, il était donc novice dans ce domaine.

Nick n'était pas du genre à manipuler les gens mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut être plus près de ses ennemis que de ses amis ? Il pourrait très bien se rapprocher de Troy de cette façon, passer plus de temps avec lui, le faire tomber amoureux de lui, c'était cruel mais Troy restait un homme très fragile mentalement, en manque de beaucoup de chose et ça, il l'avait remarqué dès le début. Pas de mère, un père alcoolique, il avait été mit de côté parce qu'il était dangereux, ne pas avoir eut de relation amoureuse n'était finalement pas un si grand choc que ça. Troy finit par regarder les hommes à sa table avant de finalement se lever.

"De toute façon ça ne vous regardes pas et je vois pas en quoi c'est votre problème. Ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'être le leader de la milice ou d'être qui je suis." Dit-il en serrant les poings sur la table, Cooper leva la main devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

"On a jamais dit le contraire Troy." Il tourna le regard vers Blake et finalement vers Nick, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à dire alors Troy fit finalement demi tour et repartit en direction de sa maison.

Nick le suivit du regard avant de finalement regarder les deux autres hommes près de lui qui haussèrent les épaules, ils voyaient bien qu'ils avaient vexés Troy mais ça aurait pu être bien pire, il avait eut de la chance qu'ils ne se soient pas moqué de lui. Bon c'était peut-être aussi parce que c'était justement Troy, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ils n'auraient pas étés aussi doux avec lui parce que c'est la nature humaine de se moquer de ceux qui sont différent, le fait qu'il soit vierge aurait pu entraîné de sévère moquerie et pas mal de meurtre par la suite. Personne ne devait le remettre en question avec ça alors les trois hommes se promirent de ne pas en parler aux autres afin qu'il ne perde pas sa crédibilité et Nick finit par se lever dans le but d'aller se coucher, la soirée était déjà pas mal avancé donc une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Il salua donc les deux autres hommes avant de partir vers sa petite maison de nouveau rafistoler, pas parfaite mais suffisante pour qu'il ait un peu d'intimité sauf qu'en entrant à l'intérieur il vu Jeremiah Otto, assit sur l'une de ses chaises, bouteilles dans une main, une arme dans l'autre. Nick se souvenait encore trop bien de la nuit où il avait pointé son arme sur lui seulement quelques jours auparavant et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une balle perdu alors il recula silencieusement, retournant à l'extérieur en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait devoir retourner dans le petit cabanon avec sa mère pour dormir alors.

Son regard fut attirer par la grande maison un peu plus loin de la sienne et il hésita un instant, il pouvait tout aussi bien mettre son plan en marche, si Troy était réceptif, il allait pouvoir le provoquer pour essayer de faire flancher ses barrières et dans le pire des cas si il n'est vraiment pas réceptif, il se prendrait un coup de poing dans le nez. Ça valait le coup d'essayer et puis soyons franc, même si Troy avait un caractère et des manières détestable, il restait un homme très séduisant et Nick avait toujours été attiré par les deux sexes donc il n'avait aucun problème à tenter sa chance, il avait juste à ignorer le fait que le plus vieux avait faillit le tuer, que c'était un tueur née avec des excès de violence un peu trop prononcé et ça passait sans problème. Bien décidé à aller le voir, Nick prit la direction de la grande maison des Otto, au moins il n'avait pas à s'inquiétait de croiser Jeremiah sur le chemin et puis si il croisait Jake, il lui dirait simplement qu'il venait voir son frère.

Arriver devant la porte, Nick rentra silencieusement dans la demeure, tout était plongé dans le noir et il n'entendait aucun bruit, preuve que tous le monde devait dormir. L'idée de retirer ses chaussures lui passa par l'esprit mais ce serait compliquer si il devait soudainement se mettre à fuir de la maison parce qu'une balle lui frôler le crâne alors il continua son chemin vers les escaliers, faisant le moins de bruit possible alors qu'il franchissait les marches, la maison n'était pas si vieille que ça donc le bois ne grinçait pas énormément. Le seul problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas quel chambre était celle de Troy parce qu'il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de la maison, seulement le rez de chaussé, alors il avança lentement, essayant de savoir quel chambre cela pourrait être. Il s'arrêta près de la première porte avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant des voix de l'autre côté et quel ne fut sa surprise de reconnaître la voix de sa petite soeur de l'autre côté, mais bon au moins il savait que c'était la chambre de Jake alors il continua son chemin. Une chambre était grande ouverte et le lit était parfaitement fait, probablement la chambre de Jeremiah, il ne restait qu'une chambre et c'était celle tout au bout alors il s'avança de nouveau avant d'écouter, aucun bruit et aucune lumière de filtrer sous la porte. Son coeur battait la chamade et il hésita un moment, parce que franchir cette porte allait sans aucun doute passait leur relation sur un autre niveau, soit bon, soit très très mauvais, il aimait sentir l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines alors il ouvrit la porte, doucement et juste pour regarder tout d'abord, voyant le lit de Troy, mais vide et il fronça les sourcils, ouvrant un peu plus la porte avant de finalement sentir une main attraper fortement son t-shirt pour venir le cogner contre la porte qui claqua en même temps sous la force que Troy employa pour le bloquer contre le bois. Trop bruyant finalement ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Nick ?" Son regard descendu vers ses mains afin de voir si il avait une quelconque arme avec lui, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, il aurait très bien pu venir pour le tuer. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'avait rien sûr lui, il regarda de nouveau son visage pour le voir de nouveau le fixer comme il savait si bien le faire.

Nick hésita sur ce qu'il devait dire, son coeur battait toujours à une vitesse extraordinaire et il voyait à peine le visage de Troy dans l'obscurité mais ce n'était qu'un détail, il savait qu'il avait un vitesse passablement surpris et énervé de le savoir là. Pendant un instant, alors qu'il le regardait, il ne su plus pourquoi il était là jusqu'à ce que justement, il se souvienne qu'il était là pour apprendre à Troy quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, quelque chose qui était sûr de lui plaire mais dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir essayer. Son regard descendu vers les lèvres de son ennemi avant de revenir vers ses yeux et Troy le remarqua puisqu'il fronça les sourcils avant de sentir la main de Nick se glisser sur sa nuque et ses lèvres entrés en contact avec les siennes, le faisant écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il ne recule le visage du jeune homme, plus choqué qu'autre chose.

"Qu'est-ce que .." Il ne su pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire alors qu'il venait littéralement d'avoir son premier baiser, qu'il n'avait même pas réellement prit plaisir à avoir. "Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?" Demande t-il dans une totale confusion, Troy il était peut-être l'homme le plus dangereux de ce camp mais il restait aussi le plus innocent de ce côté là.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un Troy ?" Son coeur avait un peu ralentis sa cadence et il se lécha les lèvres, sentant encore celle de son adversaire contre les siennes mais ça avait très bref pour qu'il n'y prenne plaisir, tout comme pour Troy finalement.

"Non mais .." Il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase puisque Nick s'approcha de nouveau pour frôler sa bouche de la sienne.

"Laisse moi te faire découvrir ça. Tu dis que tu n'as jamais eu l'opportunité ? Je te l'offre, je te donne la chance de connaître ce que c'est, au moins une fois dans ta vie. Laisse moi faire, hm ?" Le regard de Troy était toujours grand ouvert et il était terriblement mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas où se mettre et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait effectivement l'opportunité de pouvoir savoir ce que c'était que le sexe, parce que même si Nick ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait. Mais Nick était un homme, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes ! Il n'était pas non plus attiré par les femmes finalement, mais le sentir si près de lui, son torse presque coller contre le sien, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se reculer de lui. Ce n'était pas de la peur qui l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, ou peut-être que si ? C'était trop inconnu pour lui et même si Troy était un homme curieux qui aimait essayer de nouvelle chose, il ne voulait pas .. C'était quelque chose de trop nouveau, il ne saurait pas quoi faire, comment réagir, non, hors de question. Pourtant Nick ne le laissa pas reculer et revenu se coller à lui avant de finalement l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, le bloquant à son tour contre le mur pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de se reculer alors que sa main caresser sa nuque en même temps. Ce n'est qu'après un petit moment qu'il sentit l'une des mains de Troy venir se poser sur sa hanche pour le tirer plus près contre lui alors qu'il répondait au baiser, un peu maladroitement mais il y répondait quand même et le coeur de Nick partit faire une soudaine accélération. Et il n'était pas le seul puisque le coeur de Troy battait aussi étonnement très vite, ses mains tremblaient et il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à réfléchir correctement.

Nick finit par reculer ses lèvres des siennes, ouvrant les yeux pour voir un Troy le fixait, totalement perdu sur ce qu'il venait de faire et ça le fit sourire de voir ça, comme ça il n'avait pas l'impression que ce mec était un tueur en série, il avait juste l'impression d'être devant un adolescent totalement innocent qui ne demandait juste qu'un peu de compagnie. Et il voulait bien lui en donner de la compagnie. Le plus jeune glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de l'autre, doucement pour voir sa réaction tout d'abord puis il finit tout simplement par lui retirer lorsqu'il ne vu aucune résistance dans son regard, Troy en fit de même de son côté, il lui retira sa veste et son t-shirt ensuite avant de mettre ses mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser de nouveau, surprenant Nick.

Troy sembla prendre le contrôle puisqu'il le fit reculer jusqu'au lit, gardant ses lèvres contres les siennes jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurte le lit et qu'il tombe en arrière, assit sur le lit, face à un Troy debout, son regard n'était clairement plus innocent et il devait avoir réveillé quelque chose en lui puisqu'il le dévorait du regard, plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard plus tôt.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il faisait actuellement, il avait certes prit le contrôle sur la situation mais il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment du sexe entre homme se passait, avec une femme il savait bien évidemment mais avec un homme c'était clairement le néant pour lui. Donc il allait simplement resté confiant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au pied du mur et que Nick reprenne le dessus finalement. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, son coeur avait toujours un rythme effréné mais de l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec de la peur, c'était de l'excitation, son corps réagissait à celui de Nick, et il voulait savoir ce que c'était lorsqu'ils faisaient plus que de simplement s'embrasser. Son regard descendu vers le jeune homme assit sur le lit et il fut cela dit prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il le sentit commencer à défaire son pantalon, sentant une légère appréhension dans ses veines.

"Nick .." Son nom était sortit aussi simplement de ses lèvres, pour l'avertir que là c'était clairement beaucoup plus que des baisers sauf que ce dernier sourit avant de venir embrasser son bas ventre, provoquant une vague d'envie dans son corps.

"Fais moi confiance Troy, je sais ce que je fais. Si tu ne veux pas de préliminaire, on peut passer à la suite directement." Demande t-il alors qu'il descendait sa braguette pour laisser son pantalon glissait le long de ses jambes.

Troy regarda le visage de Nick avant de secouer la tête, il n'avait pas envie que Nick fasse ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passé pour la suite, actuellement il laissait Clark faire ce qu'il voulait, mais peut-être pas ça, il n'était pas encore très enclin à le laisser aller aussi loin, plus tard peut-être si ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait ? Les mains de Nick se posèrent sur ses hanches avant qu'il ne l'attire pour le faire tomber sur le lit à son tour alors qu'il défaisait rapidement son pantalon pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il venu s'asseoir sur le bassin de Troy avant se pencher de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Même si il avait effectivement prévu de jouer avec lui, de le manipuler, il devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment envie de lui actuellement, il désirait ardemment l'homme en dessous de lui. Sa main caressa sa joue un instant, partageant un baiser simple mais qui traduisait l'étrange passion qu'il avait avec lui actuellement. Sauf qu'il fut brutalement interrompu par un hurlement qui le fit se redresser en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce bruit sembla déclenchait quelque chose de plus puissant chez Troy puisqu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le décala sur le lit sans aucune délicatesse avant de remettre ses vêtements à la va-vite dans le but de partir voir pourquoi il y avait tant de raffut. Nick ne mit pas longtemps à se lever pour se préparer à son tour avant de suivre Troy de la chambre alors qu'il marchait rapidement, la chambre de Jake était déjà ouverte, preuve qu'il devait déjà être sortie voir ce qu'il se passait avec sa soeur. Il n'eut même pas la possibilité de suivre Troy puisque ce dernier partit en courant vers le centre du chaos alors que sa seule préoccupation était finalement de savoir si sa famille allait bien. Il sortit donc son couteau, se dirigeant vers la zone des tentes et des campings-car en ouvrant grand les yeux, plusieurs rôdeurs étaient déjà sur les lieux et il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient partit de leur camp. Bordel, ils avaient étés empoisonner pendant le repas sans aucun doute. Son couteau se planta dans l'oeil d'un vieillard avec qui il avait discuté par plus tard de la matinée avant que son regard ne soit attiré par Cooper qui était à terre, un mort au dessus de lui et il s'approcha rapidement pour lui sauver la mise, faisant tomber le corps sur le côté avant de lui tendre la main. Cooper la prit rapidement et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Bon sang, qui que soit la personne qui les avait empoisonné, aucun doute qu'il avait fait un très bon travail puisqu'à part Coop, il n'avait vu aucun membre de la milice et Troy et Jake était aussi portée disparu de leur côté. Génial.

Il contourna le camping-car le plus près avant de voir la tignasse blonde de sa mère se reflété avec la lumière, le faisant pousser un soupire de soulagement. Nick couru rapidement vers elle, gardant un oeil vigilant autour d'eux pour ne pas être prit par surprise.

"Maman ! Tu vas bien ?" Demande t-il avec un air inquiet alors qu'elle semblait soulager aussi de le voir. Elle lui lâcha un rapide oui mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenté de nouveau. "Tu as vu Alicia ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" Mais à peine l'avait-il dit qu'elle les avait rejoins, essoufflée de l'effort qu'elle venait de mettre à se débarrasser de son ennemi.

Nick regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de fuir avant de croisé le regard d'Ofelia un peu plus loin, sur le perron de la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa mère et sa soeur auparavant. Il mit sa main près de sa bouche pour qu'elle l'entende mieux lorsqu'il cria son nom.

"Ofelia !" Son regard parcourait les rôdeurs autours d'elle, hésitante, ce n'était même pas une question de peur. "Ofelia !" Elle le regarda vaguement avant de finalement descendre du perron et de commencer à courir difficilement pour s'enfuir, le faisant froncer les sourcils, c'était elle, c'était elle qui les avait tous empoisonné ! "Merde, arrête là."

"Quoi ?" Sa mère tourna vaguement la tête vers lui alors que Nick serrait les poings.

"C'est Ofelia qui a fait ça." Il commença à courir auprès de sa mère et de sa soeur mais une violente douleur le prit soudainement dans l'abdomen, comme si il brûlait de l'intérieur et il s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux grand ouvert et recroquevillait pour supporter la douleur. Nick entendait vaguement que son prénom était prononcé à voix haute, la douleur était insupportable, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son corps se mit à convulser et Nick ne mit pas longtemps à perdre totalement connaissance, affecté par un poison qu'il avait aussi ingéré.


End file.
